nieverimahiko
by takenouchi-amu
Summary: una discusion, una noche de invierno y unamor secreto... LEMMON rimahiko


Dolor. Era lo que Rima sentía en es momento. Sus padres habían vuelto a discutir, llevaban así desde su primera discusión hacía 6 años, cuando ella tenía 12 años, pero esta vez habían llegado a las manos. Ella se había escapado de casa corriendo, en camisón y zapatillas, llorando. Era de noche y la poca gente que había en la calles la miraba con sorpresa. Chocó contra varias personas, pero no por ello paró de correr. Cuando se quedó sin fuerza, abrió los ojos sin parar de llorar, y se dio cuenta de donde estaba. La casa tradicional japonesa de Nagihiko se alzaba ante ella en la oscuridad de la noche. Su corazón la había guiado a través de la ciudad a la casa del chico al que más quería. Estaba nevando, tenía frío, pero no tenía el valor de llamar a la puerta. Se sentó en la nieve, delante de la puerta, y se quedó dormida. De repente escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

-¡Rima!¡Oh Dios estás helada!

Sintió que alguien la cargaba y se abrazó inconscientemente a ese calor que desprendía la persona. Un olor característico la invadió, flores de cerezo, y supo al momento a quién estaba abrazando.

-Na-gi-hi-ko-susurró tiritando.

El chico sonrió y la dejó en el suelo de su cuarto. La metió en su cama, cubriéndola con varias mantas para que dejara de temblar. Al poco rato, Rima despertó. Nagihiko la abrazó sonriendo.

-¡Que susto me has dado!¡Pensé que te morías!

-Gracias por cuidarme.-dijo sonrojada.

-¿Cómo has llegado a mi casa?

Rima le contó lo de sus padres, llorando mucho.

-Esto... Rima quería aprovechar para decirte algo.- Rima se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba muy sonrojado.-Yo...tu...esto...me gustas mucho Rima.

-¿D-de verdad?¿Te gusto?- dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-Si, desde que tenía 12 años. Me ha costado mucho guardar mi único secreto estos 6 años.

-Gracias Nagihiko.-dijo muy sonrojada-Eres honesto y muy valiente, porque realmente hay que tener valor para decirle a una amiga que eres Nadeshiko.

-Ese secreto no fue tan difícil de guardar como este. Por cierto ¿tienes hambre?

-No, y no quiero molestar. Sé que estás totalmente solo en casa y no quiero que te pongas a cocinar a estas horas.

-De acuerdo-dijo Nagihiko acariciando el pelo de Rima.

-¿Sabes por que cuando nos conocimos siempre evitaba que te acercaras a Amu?

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que era para que no se alejase de ti.

-En parte si, pero mayoritariamente, para que... no te enamorases de ella.- parecía que Nagihiko iba a decir algo pero ella siguió hablando sin dejarle decir nada- Sé que parece una tontería, pero me había fijado en que la mayoría de los chicos que se acercaban a Amu acababan enamorándose de ella, y yo no quería eso.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Que...Te amo desde el primer día que te vi.

Nagihiko no dijo nada, no tenía palabras. Sonrió ampliamente muy contento. Su amor era correspondido. Abrazó cariñosamente a Rima.

-Te quiero- le dijo al oído.

-Yo también te quiero.

Se miraron a los ojos y, lentamente, sus labios se fundieron en un dulce primer beso. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Rima se abrazó a Nagihiko con más cariño.

-Quiero pedirte una cosa-le susurró ella- hazme tuya.

Al oír eso, a Nagihiko casi le da un infarto.¿ La chica de sus sueños le estaba pidiendo que se acostara con ella? No se lo creía, era un sueño hecho realidad. No podía ser, su pequeña y dulce Rima no se le entregaría así de fácil.

-No creo que esto esté bien-dijo Nagihiko separándose de ella.- es ilegal, yo tengo 17 años y tu cumpliste 18 la semana pasada.

-Oh, cállate y bésame-dijo Rima.

Lo agarró de la chaqueta, lo acercó a ella y lo besó apasionadamente. El se sorprendió y alegró a la vez. Fue un beso profundo, sus lenguas jugueteaban una con la otra frenéticamente. Rima le quitó la chaqueta a Nagihiko disimuladamente para luego hacer lo mismo con la camisa. Al darse cuenta, el la paró. Ella lo miró extrañada. Nagihiko la tumbó en la cama y la besó con pasión. Lentamente fue bajando sus besos hacia el cuello de la chica. Rima acarició el cabello del peliazul, mientras el desabrochaba los botones que tenía su camisón, volviendo a besarla. Nagihiko le levantó el camisón para sacárselo, por lo cual tuvieron que separar sus bocas. El camisón de la chica voló hacia un lugar incierto del cuarto, dejándola casi desnuda ante el peliazul. El se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de su amada, su cuerpo era perfecto, sus pechos bien formados y sus perfectamente esculpidas caderas atraían las miradas de cualquier persona. Era hermosa, y era toda suya, al menos esa noche. Rima aprovechó que Nagihiko estaba medio atontado para empezar a sacarle el pantalón, dejándola también medio atontada. Su torso, su pelo, todo en el era perfecto, le encantó verlo casi desnudo. Lentamente volvieron a besarse. El empezó a pasar sus manos por la espalda de Rima, buscando el broche del sujetador, para luego sacárselo. Al ver los pechos desnudos de la chica, se desató en el un lado salvaje, que nunca nadie había visto. Empezó a acariciar los senos de su amada, arrebatándole unos gemidos a la misma. Rima empezó a gemir más fuerte cuando una de las manos del peliazul dejó paso a la boca del mismo y, sintió como llegaba el primer orgasmo de su vida. El cuerpo de la chica empezó a convulsionar bajo Nagihiko, lo cual hizo que sus intimidades se rozasen, y los dos gimiesen de placer. El peliazul acercó las manos a la última prenda que le quedaba a Rima y se la quitó, volviendo a quedarse embobado. La miró de arriba a abajo, estaba completamente desnuda ante el, muy sonrojada. Ella sentía la mirada de Nagihiko recorrerla de arriba a abajo, cargada de deseo. Rima no esperó a que el peliazul saliera de su ensoñación y le quitó rápidamente el bóxer. Cuando Nagihiko volvió en si, miró de nuevo a la chica, con mucha más lujuria que antes. Bajó su cara hasta la intimidad de Rima y empezó a pasear su lengua por esa zona, llenándose de su sabor, y haciendo que la chica se estremeciese de placer. El cuerpo de Rima volvió a convulsionar fuertemente cuando el peliazul metió uno de sus dedos en su cavidad.

-¿Estás lista?-dijo Nagihiko.

-Claro que sí, pero creo que tu no.- contestó ella con una sonrisa traviesa, tirandolo en la cama de un empujón.

Rima besó apasionadamente al peliazul, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba hacia la entrepierna del mismo, acariciando su miembro y haciendo que el mismo soltase unos gemidos roncos en la boca de la chica. Ella dejó de besar a Nagihiko, y dirigió su boca a la entrepierna del peliazul, lamiendo su miembro para luego introducirlo totalmente en su boca. Nagihiko temblaba de placer, dejándose llevar por los movimientos de la chica. Rima volvió a besar al peliazul, acariciando su pelo, mientra las manos de Nagihiko acariciaban la espalda de ella.

-Rima, deberíamos parar. Es tu primera vez, como yo, pero a ti te dolerá, y no quiero hacerte daño.

-Tarde o temprano alguien tendrá que hacerlo, y prefiero que seas tu.

Nagihiko besó la frente de su amada y la tumbó dulcemente en la cama. Ella sonrió y separó las piernas,dejando que el chico se acomodase entre ellas. Empezó a entrar en ella lentamente, para minimizar el dolor, pero no sirvió de nada. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Rima, le dolía. Nagihiko notó que algo brotaba del interior de la chica e instintivamente, miró hacia abajo.

-¡Dios mío!¡Rima, estás sangrando!

-No te preocupes, es normal. Amu me contó que cuando lo hizo por primera vez con Ikuto, también sangró, al igual que Utau cuando lo hizo con Kukai. Tu sigue, ya no me duele.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por completo.

El peliazul empezó a moverse muy lentamente, para no causarle más dolor a Rima. El placer de la pareja crecía al mismo ritmo que el vaivén de Nagihiko. En el momento del orgasmo, el cuerpo de la chica convulsionó por tercera vez en la noche, mientras el se dejaba ir dentro de ella, y los dos daba un gran gemido. Nagihiko se tumbó al lado de Rima, la cual se abrazó a el y se tapó con las mantas. Llevaban un rato en silencio cuando, sin razón aparente, Rima empezó a reírse.

-¿De que te ríes?-preguntó Nagihiko.

-¿Sabes que día es mañana?-preguntó ella riendo.

-Si el...14 de febrero.¡Mañana es San Valentín!¿¡Dios cómo se me pudo olvidar!?¡No te compré nada!

-No pasa nada, esta noche me has dado el mejor regalo. Me ha encantado.

-A mi también me ha gustado, pero quizá esto no debería volver a ocurrir hasta que yo sea mayor de edad. No quiero que te metas en un lío por mi culpa.

-Vale.

-Oye,¿que excusa les pondrás a tus padres por no haber ido a dormir a casa?

-Eso ya lo pensaré mañana.-rió ella.


End file.
